Into Another World
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Must read The Millennium Heart before reading this. One day Yugi, Yami, Yuni and Yani are whisked off to another world full of Monsters from there world. They find that they have been brought there to save the land from someone called The Dark Mage. Who is The Dark Mage? Will they be able to defeat him and save the land before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Into Another World

Chapter 1

Yani smiled at her brother as she took over. "Let's duel."

Yami nodded. "And a duel we shall have. You may go first. But I should warn you now Yani that I won't go easy on you."

Yani nodded and picked up six cards. "I'm expecting you not to. I want you to be hard on me." She said smiling. "I place a card face down and another face down in attack mode."

Yami pick up a card from his deck and placed it face down on the field.

Yani picked up a card.

'Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer.' She thought as Yuni appeared by her side.

'That won't help me much. It's too weak. If I want to win this duel I have to pick up your card. That's the only way to win against Yami.'

Yuni nodded. 'You might as well put it down anyway. Anything will do against Yami.'

Yani nodded. "I place a card face down in attack mode."

As Yami picked up a card Yuni shivered.

She rolled her eyes as she realized what that meant.

'Oh great his picked up my card.'

Yani gasped as Yuni disappeared. 'He's going to win then.'

Yami smiled. "This duel is over. I put Magician Princess in attack mode."

Yani gasped as it appeared on the field.

Yuni's eyes were completely purple to show that she wasn't in control at the moment.

Yami was the one who was controlling her.

But Yani could see her eyes were wide so Yuni was there but not totally in control of herself.

He took out two cards from his deck and placed them onto his field.

"And I fuse together Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Magician Princess to make….. Dark Princess."

Yani gulped. 'I can't use my trap, magic or spell cards against it. It won't have any effect against Dark Princess. Dark Princess is immune to all that.'

"Dark Princess destroy her face down cards and hit her life points directly."

Yani sighed as her life points went straight down to zero. "You win yet again brother."

Yami smiled. "Don't worry so much sister. You're getting better at duelling."

Yani half smiled. "But I'm not as good as you. I still can't defeat you no matter how hard I try. Being the King of Games must have its advantages."

Yami laughed. "Sometimes. Keep practising and maybe someday you'll finally beat me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night while Yuni was sleeping she had a dream.

She was fighting side by side with Yami, Yugi and Yani.

She didn't know who she was fighting because his face was all bleary.

Suddenly he attacked Yani and knocked her to the ground.

"Is she alright?" Yuni asked as Yami kneeled beside her.

"I don't know." Yami replied.

Yuni screamed as she woke in the morning.

"Yuni are you alright?" Yani asked as she appeared in spirit by her side.

Yuni nodded. "It was just a dream. Felt so real though."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Yugi opened the door and walked in.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "We heard you screaming."

Yuni nodded and told Yugi, Yami and Yani her dream.

"Maybe it was all just a dream." Yami said. "Nothing to worry about."

Yuni shook her head. "No it felt real. Like it's going to happen in the future."

Yugi sighed. "If you have another dream tell us."

Yuni nodded as they walked out the room.

The next day Yuni walked out of her room in the morning.

She sat on the table and made her breakfast.

Yugi joined her a moment later.

"Hey did you have another dream last night?" he asked.

Yuni shook her head. "Nothing after my last one the night before."

"See maybe it was nothing." Yani said.

"Oh by the way." Yugi said. "Joey, Tristan and Tea are coming over today."

Yuni groaned. "Not Joey and Tristan. They've got a crush on me. They never leave me alone even for a second."

Yugi laughed. "They wanted to hang out with us."

"More likely they wanted to come and see me." Yuni mumbled.

Yani giggled.

An hour later someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll go get it." Yugi said as Yuni rose from the chair.

"Hey Yugi." Joey said. "Is Yuni home?"

"Oh please no." Yuni whispered as she closed her eyes tightly.

Yani laughed.

Yuni opened her eyes to glare at Yani.

"Oh be quiet Yani."

"Yeah she's in the kitchen." Yuni heard Yugi say.

"Hey Yuni." Tristan, Joey and Tea said as they walked in.

"Oh hey Tristan, Joey, Tea."

Joey ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hello Yuni." He said. "You look beautiful today Yuni."

Yuni couldn't say anything.

"Aww come on Joey. Give the girl a break." Tea said.

"Fine." He replied as he let go of his hand.

Yuni gave Tea a grateful smile and Tea returned it.

"Thank you." Yuni mouthed.

"Don't mention it." Tea mouthed back.

Later that night while Yuni was sleeping she had another dream.

Yuni, Yami, Yani and Yugi walked into a great big castle.

"Be careful." Yami said.

Suddenly they heard a laugh.

"Welcome." Someone said. "I've been expecting you for some time now."

Someone came from out of the shadows.

They gasped.

Yuni suddenly screamed as she woke.

"Was it that dream again?" Yani asked as she immediately appeared by her side.

Yuni nodded.

Yugi knocked on the door and walked in.

"Did you have another dream again?"

Yuni nodded and told them about it.

"This has to mean something." Yuni said.

Yugi nodded. "What do you think Yami?"

Yami appeared and sat on her bed next to Yuni.

"Like you said I also think that this dream must mean something."

Suddenly Yugi's deck started to glow and a second later Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl was standing before them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Princess we need you and your friends to come to the kingdom right away." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Why?" Yuni asked.

"Because the Dark Mage is trying to take over the kingdom." Dark Magician explained.

Yuni gasped. "Dark Mage. Isn't he the one that sent me here?"

They nodded.

Yuni turned to Yugi, Yani and Yami. "Do you guys want to go?"

They nodded.

Yuni turned back to Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"We'll go."

"Close your eyes."

They did as they were told.

When Yuni opened her eyes she was standing in an open field.

She looked down.

She was dressed as Magician Princess.

Yuni looked to Yugi, Yami and Yani.

Yami was dressed as Dark Magician, Yani as Elemental Magician and Yugi as Magician Knight.

"Follow us." Dark Magician said. "We'll take you to Magician King and Magician Queen."

Yuni gasped. "I'm going to meet my parents?"

Dark Magician Girl smiled and nodded. "Follow us."

They followed Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl into a throne room.

Yuni gasped as she saw the King and Queen.

The Queen slowly stood and walked over to Yuni and hugged her.

"Welcome home my daughter."

"Thank you."

"We have sent you here because we would like for you to defeat the Dark Mage." The King said.

Yuni nodded. "We'll go and destroy the Dark Mage. I must repay him for sending me to earth so many years ago."

The King nodded. "Thank you."

"How do we find him?" Yani asked.

"His across the kingdom inside a big black castle called the Shadow Castle." The Queen replied.

"We'll go right away." Yami replied. "And defeat the Dark Mage."

Yuni, Yugi, Yani and Yami walked out of the castle.

Yani looked into the distance and said. "I see the castle."

Yuni nodded. "That's where were going. Let's go."

As they walked away from the castle someone suddenly called them from behind.

They turned to see Dark Magician stumbling there way.

Yami caught him as he fell.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were attacked." He replied.

"By who?"

"The Dark Mage." he replied. "He attacked the castle when you left. You need to get to the King and Queen right away."

Yuni nodded. "Let me heal you first."

She closed her eyes as she healed Dark Magician.

"Now take us to the King and Queen." Yuni said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yami, Yani, Yugi and Yuni followed Dark Magician into the throne room.

Yuni gasped as she saw Dark Magician Girl kneeling next to the King and Queen.

They were both on the ground and weren't moving.

Yuni ran over to Dark Magician Girl.

"What happened? Why aren't they moving? Are they alright?" she asked as Yani, Yami and Yugi stood next to her.

Dark Magician Girl sighed and looked up with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Princess but we couldn't save them. After you left the Dark Mage came and attacked them and took there spirits."

Yani, Yami, Yuni and Yugi gasped.

"Don't worry." Yami said. "We'll go to the castle, defeat the Dark Mage and get the King and Queen's spirits back."

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl nodded. "Thank you."

Yami, Yugi, Yani and Yuni walked out of the castle.

Yuni looked towards the black castle and said. "Come on let's get to the castle."

Her friends nodded and followed her.

As they walked through the forest they were suddenly attacked.

Yami gasped. "It's Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts."

"What do you want?" Yuni asked.

"I've been sent by the Dark Mage to destroy you."

Yuni frowned. "Not while I'm around."

Three more creatures stood by his side.

"Meet Knight of Twin Swords, Mighty Mage and Strike Ninja."

Yuni raised her staff and pointed it at Mighty Mage.

Her staff started to light up and a second later a dark beam of light went straight towards Mighty Mage and destroyed him.

Yani, Yami and Yugi did the same thing and destroyed Gazelle, Knight of Twin Swords and Strike Ninja.

Yuni smiled. "That's the first time I've been able to control myself outside a duel."

Yugi, Yami and Yani laughed.

"Should we camp for the night?" Yani asked.

Yami nodded.

The next day they headed off again when suddenly someone came out of no where.

He was dressed as Dragon Knight.

Yuni gasped as she recognised who it was. "It's Seto."

Seto turned to them and blinked twice when he saw them. "I must be dreaming. This can't be real."

Yuni shook her head. "No you're not dreaming Seto. It's really us."

"Where are we?" He asked.

"The Monster world." Yami replied. "My homeworld."

Seto gasped. "So that means that were all monsters at the moment."

Yami nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"Were here to save this world from the Dark Mage." Yani replied. "I guess if you're here as well you're meant to help us. Will you?"

Seto nodded.

"We better get going then." Yami said.

Suddenly someone appeared out of no where.

Yuni and Yani's Heart began to glow brightly.

Yuni looked to Yani and whispered. "Evil."

Yani nodded.

Yami gasped. "I know him. His Noah."

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Noah laughed. "I'm working alongside the Dark Mage and his asked me to dispose of you." He laughed. "But first of all…."

As he disappeared a door suddenly appeared in front of them.

"What's this?" Yuni said.

As she approached the door Yani walked beside her.

"No Yuni don't it could be a trap."

Yuni rolled her eyes. "Please a door for a trap. That's really lame if it is a trap."

"She's right Yani." Yugi said.

As Yuni opened the door a bright light came out from the door.

Yami, Seto, Yugi and Yani blocked there eyes from the light.

Yuni turned to them. "Come on." She said as she walked in.

Her friends followed her in.

As they entered in through the door they saw a big building right in front of them.

Yuni and Seto gasped as they both recognised where they were.

Yuni turned to Seto. "Seto do you know where we are?"

Seto nodded. "I'm afraid so. I thought that I'd never see this place again."

"Me too." Yuni said as her hands curled up into balls.

"Where are we?" Yami asked.

Yuni sighed and turned to Yami, Yugi and Yani and said. "This is the orphanage where Seto and I grew up."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Suddenly the scene changed.

The building stayed were it was but there was a road appearing before them and a car stopping outside and the owners of the orphanage.

Someone got out of the car.

Yani gasped and turned to Yuni. "Yuni that's… that's you."

Yuni nodded. "I remember this day well. It's was my first day at this place."

"Welcome to the orphanage." Said one of the men as he put his hand on Yuni's shoulder.

Yuni said nothing as she watched the car drove off.

"I was really shy at that time and never said a word to anyone. I never even talked to anyone while I was there."

They watched as Yuni hid in the side of the building while the other kids played.

A couple years later were like a flash to them.

Yuni was still hiding in her spot.

She turned to see two people getting out of the car.

Yuni watched them get out of the car.

She sighed. "Two more kids to this awful place." She whispered.

They turned.

Seto gasped. "It's me and Mokuba. On our first day here."

They watched as the car drove off.

"This was the day that we first meet eachother." Yuni said.

Seto nodded.

Yuni watched from her hiding place as Seto and Mokuba sat on the swing.

She sighed and stood.

She walked over to Seto and Mokuba and took a deep breathe.

"Hi my…. my name is Yuni Muti."

Seto smiled. "Hello I'm Seto and this is my younger brother Mokuba."

Yuni smiled.

Yuni laughed. "From then on you and I were best friends. We did everything together and you rarely saw us apart."

Seto nodded in agreement. "Yes. You only talked to us and no one else.

"I didn't understand why but you explained to us that you didn't like it here and didn't trust the owners here for that matter and that you hated it here. That's why you never talked to them when they tried to talk to you."

Yuni laughed at the memory.

"But you soon gave me the courage to talk to them and open up."

Suddenly they were in a room.

Yuni gasped. "This was the day of my 15th birthday. The day that I meet you Yani and the day that I ran away from this place."

Yuni was by her mirror brushing her hair when Seto Kaiba walked into Yuni's room

"Happy birthday."

Yuni smiled up at him. "Aww you remembered." Yuni said as Kaiba handed her three presents.

"Wow three presents." She said.

She looked up at him and grinned. "You're spoiling me Seto. This is too much for me."

He rolled his eyes. "Open them already."

Yuni giggled. "Alright." She said as she started unwrapping the first one.

She looked up at Seto and said. "Oh hey congrats on getting adopted today."

Seto's face fell.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Seto asked.

Yuni looked up and gave him a soar look. "Dude were best friends. We'll still keep in touch." She sighed. "Even if we are far away from each other."

Kaiba smiled. "Now open your presents."

Yuni laughed. "Ok, ok."

Yuni laughed. "You were spoiling me back then."

Seto chuckled. "Yeah I guess I was."

Yuni watched herself as she stayed up all night putting together the last of the pieces of the puzzle.

"You didn't know what it was at the time didn't you." Yami said.

Yuni shook her head.

As she filled in the last piece the Millennium Heart began to glow.

"Wow." Yuni said as she shielded her eyes away from the light.

"What is your name?" asked a voice from the light.

"What?"

As the light disappeared Yuni could see that she was no longer alone in the room.

"A spirit!"

She nodded. "My name is Yani. What is your name?"

"Yuni. Yuni Muti."

"I am the spirit of the Millennium Heart and I will always be with you." She said as she disappeared.

Yuni woke in the morning with a start.

"Yuni wake up." Yani said.

"Huh Yani what's wrong?"

"Someone is after you. You have to get out of here."

"Who?"

"I don't know." She replied. "All I know is that you have to get out of here before they catch you."

Yuni nodded and grabbed her backpack and put her duel disk, duel cards and the millennium box inside it.

She then put the Heart around her neck and ran out the room.

Yuni looked out the window and gasped as she saw a figure hiding in the shadows.

"Look there." Yuni said.

Her friends looked out the window and gasped.

"Who is that?" Yani asked.

"I don't know." Yuni replied.

Out of the shadows came Bakura.

Yuni, Yami, Yugi, Yani and Seto gasped together.

"He…. He was after me from the start." Yuni said. "Why?"

"Properly for your Millennium Heart." Yami said.

Yuni nodded.

Suddenly a door appeared behind them.

"Maybe that's the way out." Yugi said.

Yami nodded as he opened the door and walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They ended up in the forest again.

"Right let's go to the castle." Yami said.

"Not so fast." Came a voice.

They turned to see Noah standing behind them.

Yuni and Yani's Heart glowed brightly.

Yuni gasped. "It's Noah."

"What do you want with us Noah?" Seto asked.

Noah laughed. "Weren't you listening before? I told you that the Dark Mage sent me to destroy you. And I will do that to please him."

"No." Yuni said as she shook her head. "We'll do that to you before you can do that to us." She turned to her friends. "Let's fight him."

Yami nodded and raised his staff.

Yuni, Yani and Yugi copied him while Seto brought out his sword.

Noah laughed. "Do you really think that you can defeat me?"

Yuni nodded. "We believe that we can."

Noah chuckled. "You're all fools."

"Yuni make your Heart glow." Yani said.

"Huh?"

"If we can think of only good thoughts then we can defeat him." Yani explained.

Yuni nodded. "Everyone hold hands and think of only good and pure thoughts."

Yami, Yugi and Seto nodded and held hands.

A second later Yuni and Yani's Hearts began to glow.

"No!" Noah said as he disappeared.

"Yeah!" Yugi said. "We did it."

Yami nodded. "Come on. We should get to the castle."

They finally got to the castle and walked in one by one.

They walked into a throne room and Yuni noticed a throne in the shadows.

Someone was sitting on it but Yuni couldn't see who it was.

He laughed. "Welcome."

Yani gasped. "It's the Dark Mage."

He nodded. "Yes it is I."

"Come out of the shadows so we can see you better." Yami said.

He chuckled. "Very well." He stood and walking out of the shadows was Bakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bakura." Yami said.

He chuckled. "Hello Pharaoh."

"It…. It was you." Yuni said. "You're the one who sent me to earth so many years ago."

Bakura nodded. "Yes it was I that defeated you and sent you to earth. It was also I who defeat Yani so many years ago and caused her to go inside her Heart."

She gasped. "It was you."

He smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing here Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Trying to rule over this world pathetic world. But now that you've come here I have no choice to destroy you." He laughed.

"No." Seto said. "I will not let you destroy Yuni's home."

He brought out his sword and approached Bakura.

"Seto what are you doing?" Yuni said.

He turned. "Protecting you and this world like a true friend is meant to." He turned to Bakura. "Let us fight."

Bakura chuckled. "Fine." He said as he brought out his staff. "Fury of Darkness."

It hit the sword and knocked it out from his hands.

Seto gasped and turned to Bakura.

"Fury of Darkness."

"No!" Yuni screamed as Seto was knocked against the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Yuni turned to Bakura and raised her staff.

"No don't face him alone." Yami said.

"I have to. I don't want any of you getting hurt." She smiled. "Besides I'm a lot stronger then you and I need to repay Bakura for what he did." She turned to Bakura.

"Dark Fury Attack." She yelled.

Bakura dodged the attack and laughed. "Do you really want to try that again?"

"Fury of Darkness."

The attack hit Yuni and knocked her against a wall.

Yani gasped and turned to Bakura. "Dark Flame Attack."

Yami and Yugi used there attacks but Bakura only dodged it.

"Fury of Darkness." Bakura yelled.

The attack knocked Yani, Yami and Yugi against a wall.

Yuni gasped.

'I need help. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl help me through this.'

Suddenly a second later someone appeared by Yuni's side.

Yuni gasped. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl."

"We're here to help you Princess." Dark Magician Girl said.

"How?" Yuni asked.

"By fusing together to make Dark Princess." Dark Magician explained.

Yuni nodded. "Let's do it."

"Close your eyes." Dark Magician Girl said. "And hold hands."

Yuni nodded and held Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl's hands.

A second later they fused together.

Bakura was blinded by the light of the transformation. "What is this?"

Yami's eyes widened. "They've fused together."

"Amazing." Yani said.

"I am Dark Princess." Came a voice.

And out of the light came Dark Princess.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She was dressed in a black robe, her hat was dark purple and her eyes were a dark purple colour.

She smiled at Bakura. "Your reign of terror ends now."

Yani looked down at her Millennium Heart.

It was glowing brightly like never before.

Yani frowned. "Why is my Heart glowing like that?"

"Maybe it's glowing brightly because of the evil in Bakura's heart."

Yani shook her head. "No before it wasn't glowing like this when it sensed his evil. But when Yuni changed into Dark Princess my Heart glowed even more brightly."

"Maybe Dark Princess is the darker side to Magician Princess." Yugi said.

"I certainly hope not." Yami said.

"You are no longer the ruler to this world Bakura." Dark Princess said. "I'm going to stop you."

Bakura laughed. "Do you really believe that I can be stopped from the likes of you?"

Dark Princess smiled. "Yes. I believe that I can." She raised her staff and yelled. "Dark Signal Beam."

The attack went straight towards Bakura and hit him.

As he disappeared he started laughing. "You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back."

Yami, Yugi, Yani and Seto stood.

"Yuni defeated Bakura." Seto said.

Dark Princess turned to them.

Yani's Heart was still glowing brightly.

Yani gasped. "I knew it. It wasn't just Bakura's evil my Heart was sensing. It was also sensing Dark Princesses evil as well."

"What." Yami said. "But Yuni has become Dark Princess more than once and she wasn't evil then. How can that be?"

"That's because we were duelling." Yani explained. "And we were the ones that were controlling her."

Yami turned to Dark Princess. "Please Yuni listen to us. You're not evil."

Dark Princess raised her staff. "What did you say?"

"Please remember deep down who you truly are." Yugi said. "Close your eyes and remember."

Dark Princess closed her eyes and a second later a bright light appeared around Dark Princess.

As the light slowly faded Yani's Heart began dulling.

Suddenly Yuni dropped to the ground.

Yami ran over to her and turned her around.

"Is she alright?" Seto asked.

Yami nodded. "She's just worn out." He said.

Yami shook her and a second later she woke.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl fused together to make Dark Princess to fight Bakura." Yugi explained.

Yuni gasped. "I remember that. I was so powerful."

Yani nodded. "And my Heart reacted to your evil."

Yuni looked at her. "I was evil?"

Yani nodded. "We think that Dark Princess is your evil side."

Yuni shrugged. "We better get going."

Yugi gasped. "Wait what happened to the spirits of the Magician King and Queen?"

Suddenly Dark Magician Girl appeared.

"When you defeated Bakura they were immediately sent back to there bodies. The King and Queen are waiting for you now back at the castle."

Yani, Yuni, Yami, Yugi and Seto walked into the throne room.

Magician Queen stood and walked over to Yuni and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for saving us." She said.

She looked to Yani, Yami, Yugi and Seto. "All of you."

The King smiled. "So have you defeated the Dark Mage?"

Yami nodded. "We did but he got away."

The Magician King sighed. "If he ever comes back then we'll call you."

Yuni smiled. "Then we'll be waiting for you."

The King looked at her. "And what about your evil side. Dark Princess. Did you overcome her?"

Yuni frowned. "What do you mean that Dark Princess is my evil side?"

The Queen sighed. "You have a good side and an evil side. Your good side is what you are now and your evil side is Dark Princess. She becomes powerful unless someone controls her."

Yuni frowned. "But I've become Dark Princess before and never lost control."

"That's because it was either me or Yani who was controlling you." Yami explained.

"Of course." Yani said. "That was why my Heart reacted to you when you changed into Dark Princess. No one was controlling you."

Yuni turned back to Magician King and Queen. "What must I do?"

"You must turn into Dark Princess and learn to control yourself." Dark Magician Girl said. "Dark Magician and I will fuse together with you."

Yuni took a deep breathe and nodded.

Yami placed his hand on Yuni's shoulder. "We'll be here behind you."

Yuni nodded. "Thank you." She turned to Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. "Let's do it."

Dark Magician, Dark Magician and Yuni held hands and a second later changed into Dark Princess.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yani's Heart began to glow.

She looked from her Heart to Dark Princess worriedly.

"Please make her control herself." Yani whispered.

Yami grabbed her hand. "If you believe in Yuni. Then she'll overcome it.

Yani nodded.

Dark princess opened her eyes a second later and smiled. "I can control myself."

Yani's Heart slowly dulled.

As Yuni, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl separated the King and Queen smiled. "Well done."

Yuni nodded.

"Now we wish to ask you something." The King said. "Will you stay here or return to earth."

Yuni gasped and turned to look at her friends.

They smiled at her and Yuni turned back. "I wish to return to earth with my friends."

The King nodded. "Very well."

Yuni, Yani, Yami, Yugi and Seto arrived in Yugi's house.

Yani and Yami were spirits again.

Seto turned to leave.

"Will I see you again soon?" Yuni asked.

Seto turned and smiled. "Maybe."

Yuni turned to Yugi after Seto left and smiled. "Let's duel."

Yugi smiled back and nodded.

Yani smiled as she took over. "This time I'm going to win."

Yami grinned. "We shall see. You go first."

Yani picked up 6 cards from her deck and put them in her hand.

"I place D.D. Warrior Lady in defence mode and I also place Banisher of the Radiance in attack mode." She smiled. "Your turn."

As Yami placed a card face down Yani thought. 'If I want to win this duel I have to pick up either your card or Caius the Shadow Monarch.'

Yuni nodded.

As Yani picked up the card she smiled when she saw what the card was.

'Yes just what I needed.' She thought, 'Its Caius the Shadow Monarch.'

'If you play that you win.' Yuni said.

Yani nodded. "I play Caius the Shadow Monarch."

Yani grinned. "Caius finish this duel by attacking his life points directly."

As Yami's life points went to zero he smiled.

"Well done." He said. "You've defeated me. Now next time I won't go easy on you."

Yani laughed. "I look forward to it."

"Your the new King of Games." Yami said.

Yani shook her head. "No. I dont want that title. You can keep it. Your still the King of Games."

The end.


End file.
